Silver Guns
by Aoi Neko
Summary: Phew, I finally took the time to put the stupid thing up! This is a continuation of Trigun, the best anime ever! (Well, one of them) Read to find out more! And review or I'll..... I wont write any more! Pwahaha!


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of it's characters. Those belong to Yasushiro Noghtow, Shoen Gaho-Sha, and Tokuma Shoten, and licensed by JVC. See? You don't see my name in that list so don't sue me!   
  
Author's Notes: Eheheh... I wrote this fic at around 2:30 am right after I finished watching the series. ::Damm Pandora's Cube didn't have 'Pupet Master' so I had to make due:: I'm happy that I didn't see Zazie get shot though. He's so kawiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sobs But he's deadddddddddddd! Ahhhhhh. (Recovers from massive sugar high) ::In a buisness tone of voice:: Well, this is my first Trigun fic ever posted on FF.N so.. Please be kind with the flames....? ::Gets down on knees and bows:: Oh pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!!!!!!!!  
::Punches herself and leaves a large wellt on her forehead:: Well, not anything.. Please R&R! Arigatou! And warning for alll you yaoi fans. If you didn't read the summary........  
  
This is a Vash&Meryl fic   
  
Do you understand?? Good! I'm not anti-yaoi, just not a yaoi fan! So no flames on that. Please.  
  
Silver Guns  
By Aoi Neko  
  
~June~  
  
A small child looked out her bedroom window gazing at the Fifth Moon. Her eyes dipped downwards towords the southern pole of the moon to land on the massive hole that wasn't there 1 year ago. A hole that was made by Vash the Stampede. However, this child didn't know why it was made, or how. She only knew to hate the mad who made that hole. Because 'he' said so.  
  
'He' said that she would learn why when she was old enough. 'He' said that humans were lower then us. 'He' said that they were beasts, animals, viscous spiders trying to kill of the better flies, I told him we weren't butterflies, we had no wings.  
  
Then he walked outside and then.... Oh kami, I wish I didn't say anything. He put down a bag on a chair next to him and pulled his guns out of his holsters. One black and one silver. With a gun in each hand, he faced the city square. His eyes had that look in them, like he was having the time of his life. I wanted to have fun too. He heard me think. The top of the guns clicked and fell to the ground, revealing a small black cylinder. Then both of them started glowing like crazy. I thought that I'd be afraid, since everyone else in the square was, but the light was half comforting; half scary. Then a metalic grey spread from the tip of the 2 guns to his shoulders and a sphere of light formed where his fore arms should of been. A transparent ring came out of the front of his 'arm' and circled the sphere. Then grey became lighter, and out of his back and arms, off white wings sprang out. Shiroi. Shiroi wings. 'He' started to laugh. 'He' looked at me and smiled. "You can do it too." He said. "Pick those up"   
  
He motioned to the bag he left on the chair next to him. I opened it and there were 2 shining silver guns. I looked at him with shining eyes. He smiled for the first time, a true genuine smile. I slowly picked up the 2 silver guns and stared in awe at the guns. I twirled them in my hands. It was as if they fit my hands like a glove. I looked like a pro twirling and aiming the empty guns. But it was my very first time to hold a gun, or stare at one for a long time. 'He' always shot at the people . Then they'd fall down or scream and run away. He said it was called 'pain' And when they fell down and red liquid surrounded them, that they were dead. Remembering that, a voice in my head was saying that no one has the right to take a life. He told me to ignore that voice. It was wrong. He said that we were getting rid of trash. That we must survive. He called me out of my thoughts. He told me toclear my head and to let him do the rest. I nodded, my long black hair fell in my face. I felt like someone was holding my arms and guiding them to face the people. my arms turned grey like his did. Then I realized that this was wrong in some strange way. That voice in my head got louder. It was screaming. I tried to stop, I didn't want people to die. People became sad when people died. I don't want to see sad people. Never. I tried to pull my arms away but he had control. He said that they would hurt me. That they killed my brothers and sisters. That they killed my mother. Kasan. I listened to him. I felt the wings slide out of my back. It was like streatching when you wake up in the morning. They were being streached after so long. That voice, not mine, nor his spoke again. "Stop it. Stop it stop it stop it !!!!!!!!" He said ignore it. She was wrong! She was one of them. He was batting at something in my head, my mind. Chaining it up so not to interfere, and I acepted it. I felt the strong sentsation to let go of something, that the people infront of me should die. I liked the feeling. I let go. A beam of light and a rush of air was all that I remembered. Then I found my self standing in rubble next to him. He was laughing. "Great job Mia. You're a fun niece." I blinked not letting his words register. Then I smiled. "What are you talking about. I'm your only niece Knives!" 


End file.
